There are presently a number of means available for lifting heavy structural elements. For example, large structural steel panels of the type used in the construction of large industrial facilities are commonly lifted by bolting a connection fixture to the panel to which lifting cables can be attached. Such lifting cables are operated from above by lifting devices such as cranes, hoists, winches, and the like. Frequently a spreader bar, also referred to as a spreader beam or a lifting beam, is suspended from the connection device and the lifting cables attach the load to the spreader bar.
Although the use of bolt-on connection fixtures with such devices is quite simple and has been in use for many years, it has been found that this still leaves much to be desired in terms of precise, safe and ergonomic operation. Having to manually install bolts to attach the connection fixture to each panel is extremely time-consuming and fraught with potential for human error as well as repetitive stress injury. From the perspective of the construction workers, it would be desirable to have a way to attach the connection fixture which would avoid the use of bolts. From an economic perspective, it would further be desirable to have a way to facilitate the attachment of the connection fixture without the time-consuming procedure of installing individual bolts.